hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Relations
Born into a culture driven by ones own political dominance and status amongst ones fellows, the company are a civilisation where ones capabilities are constantly tested amongst near constant competition with your siblings and collegues amongst your department. This approach to life and focus on the political consequences of ones actions defines the company as a whole, always ready to step over others in order to further their own gain, alongside carrying out acts of charity that they often utilise to their advantage in the constant rounds of political fighting and advancements. As such the company have often found their way of life and actions resulting in tensions with other culture, and in some cases armed conflict which has left a lasting impression on the cultures involved. 'A Quick Overview' Hive-Sec - Descendants of the Colonial Soldiery, Stubborn and Rigid with little interest outside of fighting, dedicated to an out dated mandate. Excellent fighters but incapable of anything else without instruction from more educated folk. CellBorn - Prisoner gangs squatting in the former prison complex. Savage and barbaric with little culture about them, totally focussed on thier strength, not much better than bandits or raiders. The Lost - Travelling Squatters and Scavengers, predominantly built upon around their close families and next of kin. Spend their time moving through the colony salvaging and selling. Good traders but always trying to twist the situation. 'Detailed Relations' Hive-Sec Descendants from the Colonial defence force that maintain a presence in the Military outposts to the South and East of our towers, Hive-Sec are a culture completely focussed on war and little else. Spending most of their time training or 'patrolling'; they are soldiery only, with little of their people spending time on anything else not dedicated to the pursuit of war and what it entails. As such they are a stunted people with little comprehension of the wider implications of their actions, in such that their arrogance has resulted in war in the past between our superior culture and theirs. Summary: Soldiery and little else, no concept of anything but war and their 'creed'. Generally to be ignored and spoken to with nothing more than simple words...Big ones confuse them... CellBorn Gang members and Rogues living to the south west of the towers in what was once the penal detention facility known as 'Hells Gate'. The 'CellBorn'; as they call themselves, are a loss collection of 'clans' more akin with gangs ruled by the most savage and barbaric of their number, strength being the only defining factor they see any worth in. Their culture; if you can call it that, is purely focused on their physical dominance over one another and any body they see as a threat, as such they attack who they feel like and have in the past killed members of our company for no reason and as such war has existed between us before now. Summary: Clans of savages consumed by their own pre-delusions of strength, They care for little else and are extremely unpredictable. Not to be trusted on anything they say... The Lost Squatters living in a makeshift camp to the North west of the towers in an abandoned processing facility, the 'Lost' as they call themselves are an off-shoot of the tribal-esk peoples far to the south east. They spend a large amount of their time migrating through the colony, scavenging from the ruins as they go, with the rest of their families in tow. Their entire culture seems to be built around the yearly repeat of this migration and simple notions of isolation, as such our contact teams encounters with them have been limited, however they appear a simple people of little worth. Summary: Squatter families that are an off-shoot of the tribals to the far south east, predominantly scavengers based around migrating groups. Useful for outsourced clean up jobs, little else... To Faction Relations To The Company